Prologue I: Aura Guardian
by SilverStorm300
Summary: The first prologue leading up to something bigger... This concerns Ash and how he sets off for Iron Island. Takes place after Kalos. Also, its supposed to be a little rushed, its just here to get the details across.
1. Part I

Chapter I: The Return: Part I

In the Kanto Region, famous for being the first region to have a league with gyms, an elite four, and a champion, there was a teenage boy in a blue jacket and jeans, with red shoes and a red baseball cap. He also had a black t-shirt under his jacket. His long, messy, jet black hair extended out of the sides of his head and a little out on the back. A yellow electric-type mouse was perched in its forever-present place on the boy's shoulder.

Ash.

He and his best friend, Pikachu, walked towards the town of Pallet, where he would greet his family and friends from his home region. It was late in the night, so he wasn't going to be able to do very much once he got home.

Though he regretted having to leave his friends in Kalos, it was what he had to do. He wasn't going to train there, he wanted to train somewhere else. Gather a team of his strongest Pokemon and finally emerge victorious.

With his 6 Pokemon Team in Kalos, Ash had placed first in the Kalos League. Though the victory boosted his confidence, it was shot down against Diantha. He had successfully defeated each of the Elite Four, only to be beaten by the Champion. As he was victorious in the tournament, he was allowed a rematch any time and however many he wanted.

'_Stronger...'_ He had to get stronger.

"Pika pi?" The electric mouse asked his human counterpart, concerned.

He managed a light smile. "I'm fine buddy, don't worry about it." He looked out, to see that Pallet Town was getting close. "Diantha was really strong, right buddy? It's no wonder she's the Champion."

His partner nodded in agreement, though he was wondering why Ash was stating the obvious.

As they looked forward, they both gasped in excitement. They saw their hometown, noticing that nothing had changed whatsoever. The two grinned at each other, knowing what the other was thinking… Professor Oak's lab. Ash took off and in what seemed like no time at all they were standing at the top of the stairs, in front of the Professor's door.

"Knowing them, it's probably a surprise, right, buddy?" Ash took a glance at the mouse.

"Pika." He nodded in agreement. Ash slowly turned the doorknob, only to find an empty lobby. He smirked and walked into the research area.

"Huh?" The two friends looked at another doorway to the research area, and saw a Marill excitedly jump through it, and stopping in front of Ash. It was soon followed by an orange-haired girl.

"There you are, Marill. You can't run off when Ash is almost home..." She picked up and found that the raven-haired trainer was already here. "Oh, hi Ash."

Ash smirked. "Hey, Misty!"

"Pikachu Pi!" It jumped onto her shoulder excitedly.

"Hey, Pikachu, it's great to see you."

"Chaaa…." He rubbed his cheek against hers and she giggled. "So I saw you won the League, Ash, congrats. It's too bad Diantha beat you."

"Yeah, thanks Misty. I'll be off to train somewhere soon." He smiled. "I see Azurill evolved."

"It sure did. I figured you'd be off to train soon. Well, everyone else is in here, and it's not really a surprise anymore so…" Misty trailed off.

"Yeah, Ok." Ash walked into the Professor's living room. "I know you're in here. I'm home." He teased.

"Why'd you have to ruin it, Misty?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be surprise."

"Hey, it was Marill, not me!" Misty countered.

"Oh well, too late now."

Delia, Professor Oak, and Tracey came out from behind furniture.

"It's so great to have you home, Ash!" Delia hugged her son.

"Good to see you, my boy." The Professor greeted him.

"Yeah, it's been a while, Ash." Tracey added.

"I'm sorry to say but your Pokemon are all asleep, so you'll have to come back tomorrow." Oak informed him.

"That's OK, I'm glad they're getting some sleep." Ash yawned. "I'm ready for sleep too. I'm headed home. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ash immediately took off towards his house and jumped right into bed. He hadn't slept in his own bed for a while, and it felt great to finally be back there. He and Pikachu quickly fell asleep.

The next morning…

Ash sat up, realizing his sleep was surprisingly dream-free. Pikachu stirred as well and sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Morning, buddy. Ready to see the gang?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" He fist pumped.

He sped through breakfast like a small snack and then was headed to the lab.

"Mom, I'm headed to Professor Oak's!"

"OK, be careful, sweetie!"

Ash walked out the door and once he stepped off the front porch he felt a strange sensation, which was strangely familiar to him.

'_Wait, I know that feeling. But I don't know where from...'_ he stopped in his tracks.

He felt it again. The feeling urged him to look to the side. '_No… It can't be...'_ he thought. He soon noticed a small blue and black Pokemon, walking on two legs, with a statue around its neck.


	2. Part II

Chapter II: The Return: Part II

"... No way."

The Pokemon soon spotted him and gasped in excitement, quickly sprinting towards the teenage boy.

"Riolu!" The small Pokemon leaped into the open arms of the boy, embracing him. It was the same Riolu who shared the same aura with Ash, who he had met in Sinnoh. They hadn't exactly hit it off from the start, but they eventually became great friends.

"I thought I'd never see you again! But, why are you here?" Ash asked him.

It pointed to its statue, which had a note attached to it. Ash pulled it off and unfolded it.

"Oh! This is a letter from your village!" Ash noticed.

'_Dear Mr. Ketchum,_

_As I'm sure you know by now this Riolu is the same that you returned to our village around 2 years ago. It did its job protecting our village, and surprisingly, the new protector has arrived early, capable of using Aura Sphere as well. So, since Riolu didn't have to stay anymore, it said it wanted to come back to you, and train with you in the ways of the Aura Guardians._

"Oh, yeah, I remember. My aura is the same as Sir Aaron's which means that I have the potential to be an Aura Guardian. That sure is a gift, almost no one else has that, and I only know one other person…"

'_If you were wondering who could train you, we know of someone. His name is Riley, and he lives on Iron Island.'_

"Yeah, that's him. He's the only real Aura Guardian I know."

'_So, in respect for our previous protector's decision, we sent him to you, and sent a letter to Riley. He should be expecting you, unless you wish not to train to be an Aura Guardian. As you and Riolu have identical auras, you two would be a perfect team. We hope you will also visit us soon._

_Thank you,_

[I actually don't know their name sooo….]

Ash looked up in deep thought. '_Now that I think about it, learning to be an Aura Guardian would really help my training, and I also wouldn't mind having Riolu on the team. Training like that would help my reaction speed, and keeping a level head on the battlefield, which I know by now that I have trouble with. Plus, if it evolves...' _Ash touched his thick black bracelet with two fingers that was located on his left wrist. '_That would be awesome. Alright!'_

"OK, Riolu. I'll train with you to be an Aura Guardian." Ash smiled.

It smiled wide and nodded at him gratefully. Ash held out his palm, to which Riolu hit it with his own hand.

"Alright, then we're off to Iron Island!" Ash yelled to no one in particular. "But, first things first…" Ash smiled and brought out a Pokeball.

"Riolu, you'll travel with us, right?"

It nodded happily with a huge smile, and jumped up and touched the button in the center. It dematerialized and went inside, and the Pokeball shook once and quickly stopped and sparkled a bit.

Ash eyed the ball. "That's that. Come on back out, Riolu!" Ash pushed the button and Riolu emerged from it.

"Alright, let's go see the gang, and then we'll head to Sinnoh. How's that sound?"

Ash eyed the ball. "That's that. Come on back out, Riolu!" It materialized from the ball in front of the boy.

"Alright, we'll go see the gang, say bye to everyone, and then head to Sinnoh. How's that sound?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Pika!" "Rio!" They both fist pumped.

* * *

><p>After a good visit to the lab, and seeing all of Ash's Pokemon, being ran over by Tauros, and introducing Riolu and all his Kalos Pokemon, Ash was explaining his next plan to the professor.<p>

"You're going back to Sinnoh?" The Professor asked for confirmation.

"To, what now?" Tracey was still a little awed and confused.

"Yeah, to train to be an Aura Guardian." Ash answered their questions. "Since I need to train some more for a rematch with Diantha, I figured that I have some time, and so we think that this will be good experience and training for us." He eyed his new Riolu.

"Hm, fair enough. So, you're going to see your mother and tell her this as well, right Ash?" Oak asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure by now she was expecting me to leave soon. I'll probably get a ticket for Sinnoh for tomorrow."

"That sounds good Ash. Are you gonna take any of your Pokemon?" Tracey inquired.

"I actually didn't think of that. I probably will. Thanks for reminding me." Ash got up and ran towards the storage room, where his Pokeballs were located.

'I'll probably take Greninja, and Sceptile. Also Staraptor, and…. Charizard.' Ash confirmed in his mind. 'I need to be ready for anything.' He reasoned to himself for why he decided on these particular Pokemon. They were his strongest of each major type. And, with his particular desire to train with fast Pokemon also capable of executing strong attacks, they were his ideal choices.

He grabbed on to their Pokeballs and rushed outside, to find all his Pokemon conversing. He decided to leave them there and pick them up when he left. He left to go back to his house to tell his mom what he decided.

* * *

><p>"You're going back to Sinnoh? To train?" His mom was still confused.<p>

"Yeah, see a while back I discovered that I had the potential to become an Aura Guardian, and I never fully embraced it. Now, I have to train anyway for my rematch, so I think this will be good for us." Ash smiled at Pikachu and Riolu.

"That's great, Ash. Will you be going by yourself?" Delia inquired.

"Yeah, but I think I'll be fine." Ash wasn't particularly worried.

"OK, then go to the port and see if they have tickets for tomorrow. I'll have dinner ready by the time you come back." Delia announced.

"OK, thanks mom!" Ash waved and ran out the door with Riolu right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Tickets for Sinnoh tomorrow?"<p>

Ash approached the man standing in front of a big cruise ship, which was about to leave.

"Yes, we have one leaving tomorrow morning to Jubilife City. Is that OK?" The man answered.

"Yes, that's perfect, thank you."

"How many?"

"One, please." Ash paid for the ticket and the man handed it to him.

"Alright, young man, the boat leaves at 9:30 tomorrow morning, and will arrive at Jubilife at 5:30. It will be a fairly large ship, so plenty of stuff to do." The man smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Ash returned the smile. He then began to walk back to his house. But, he stopped by the laboratory to pick up his 4 Pokemon. He usually slept late, and he was going to have to get ready fast to make it on the ship.

* * *

><p>He arrived back home to the smell of cheeseburgers, and he took a deep breath. "Man, that smells really good!"<p>

He sat down quickly at the table to see his plate filled with as many cheeseburgers as it could fit.

He ended up eating all that and more, given his monstrous appetite. He then enjoyed his time playing Super Smash Brothers on the Wii U after dinner. Afterwards he went to sleep, enjoying his sleep, because it was his last in his bed for a while.


	3. Part III

Chapter III: The Departure

Ash jolted out of his sleep, almost instantly sitting up. He glanced at the clock. 8:00.

"Shhhhhhh-oot." As a teenager, the urge to say whatever he felt like came more naturally, but he tried his best to refrain from profanity. But, sometimes, words slipped. '_I gotta be there in an hour to make it on the boat.'_

He packed his bag, packing his night clothes, and change of his Kalos clothes, a couple random stones, [not actually random, just hidden for the convenience of the plot] and some snacks. [Still not sure what a trainer packs…]

He took a quick shower and then quickly put on his clothes, and put on his backpack.

"Mom, I'm out! I'll call you when I get there!"

"Do you have-"

"Yes! I have clean underwear!" '_Seriously, jeez...'_

"OK, see you later sweetie." Delia approached her son from the kitchen.

"Bye mom." He waved as he ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to go back to Sinnoh again. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked, excited.<p>

"Pika Pika-chu!" He said in excitement.

"Dawn's probably off somewhere, so she's probably not there, but, who knows, we may see people we know!" Ash couldn't wait to see.

He arrived at the port to be greeted by the man from the day before.

"Welcome back, young man. Let me see your ticket."

"Of course. Here you go." He brought out his ticket and the man scanned it, and then gave it back to Ash.

"You're good to go. You may board the ship." He let Ash enter.

"Thank you sir."

As he entered the boat, he saw all sorts of things to do; a pool, an arcade, a main lobby; but there was one thing that really caught his eye.

"Is that... A soft serve ice cream machine?" He pointed, his eyes sparkling. "No way… as many as we want?" He picked a cone out of the stack and pulled the lever, releasing chocolate soft serve ice cream onto the cone. He gasped. "This is amazing! I'm just gonna stay here the whole time." He joked.

Pikachu shook his head. "Nah, just kidding buddy. We'll check out the other stuff too." Ash winked.

* * *

><p>As the 8 hour mark approached, when the boat was supposed to arrive in Jubilife, Ash was leaning over the railing on the front deck, looking out to the body of land called Sinnoh.<p>

"We're almost there buddy. Soon, I'll be a real Aura Guardian."

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE II IS OUT! GO TO MY PAGE AND READ IT SO YOU CAN BE CAUGHT UP WHEN THE FULL STORY COMES OUT! Also there is a trailer for the full story on my channel now, if you want to see it. My YouTube Channel's name is SilverGaming100. See you guys next time!<strong>


End file.
